


Necessarily

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x1 Out Of Africa Kathryn and Aaron have a chat on the midst of her return from New Zealand
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Tommy Wilmette, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Necessarily

“I don’t necessarily agree with what you did”Aaron informed Kathryn 

“I know how bad this must look like”Kathryn mentioned 

News of Kathryn sneaking off to New Zealand with her daughter has begun making its way through the halls of Chicago Hope 

“Yet I understand your reasoning behind fleeing”Aaron summed up 

“I just wanted more time with Sarah”Kathryn softly says bringing up her daughter

“Tommy’s not really happy about this”Aaron said 

Kathryn rolls her eyes “Yeah well the man’s an ass”

“He’s a peculiar man”Aaron mumbled


End file.
